


Installment:4 A Misunderstanding Mixed With An Overreaction

by babyfaerie (nanafaaeee)



Series: I Love You in Every Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dd/lb, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no regrets, Jaehyun is dumb but Mark loves him, Jealous!Mark, Jealousy, M/M, Mark is a babyboy and u wont change my mind, Mark is a little and Jaehyun is his daddy, Mark is dumb but Jaehyun loves him, Mark refers to himself as Markie when little, Mark regression is passing so its there but not really, Mork is Junguwu and Sicheng's baby, Non Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic use of the word Baby, Si Cheng/Jungwoo/Mark is platonic, babyboy!Mark, daddy!Jaehyun, ddlb, i think, idk doesnt seem very angsty to me, light angst?, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanafaaeee/pseuds/babyfaerie
Summary: i love mark and he is nct's babyboy and you cannot tell me otherwise.i was rlly anxious to post this and i still am so i hope i dont disappoint u.I vaguely edited this after i finihsed but i probably still need to go back.☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆This installment isnt apart of the MarkJaeYong universe, it's set in its own universe ig? Taeyong isnt even in this story!





	Installment:4 A Misunderstanding Mixed With An Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> i love mark and he is nct's babyboy and you cannot tell me otherwise.  
> i was rlly anxious to post this and i still am so i hope i dont disappoint u.  
> I vaguely edited this after i finihsed but i probably still need to go back.  
> ☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆  
> This installment isnt apart of the MarkJaeYong universe, it's set in its own universe ig? Taeyong isnt even in this story!

Mark has been having a rough week, he nearly missed one of his midterms and his final project was not nearly done. Aside from that, he still had soccer practice to attend every afternoon from four pm to seven pm then he still had to come home and do homework.

He’s ready to rip his hair out, thankfully he has his boyfriend, Jaehyun to help him calm down. Whether it’s helping him slip into little space or simply helping him sort himself out. Jaehyun is his little piece of heaven on earth and they suit each other really well. When Mark had told Jaehyun of his headspace, he’d expected Jaehyun to tell him he’d be okay if mark found a caregiver but instead, Jaehyun had stepped up to the plate and had immediately taken to his role as caregiver. He’d even found and made friends with other caregivers and littles.

Overall Jaehyun was perfect in so many ways. Mark loved everything about him, from his dimples to the way he’d frown when he was disappointed in Mark.

So it’s only natural that on the day he needs to slip the most, he seeks Jaehyun out. Only to be completely frazzled when he comes home, legs feeling like they weigh a ton, eyes so heavy he wants to cry and a body so sore he wants a bath and to cuddle, to find Jaehyun coddling someone else.

Someone who isn’t him. And is very, very female.

“Daddy,” She calls out, reaching for Jaehyun. Jaehyun coos and reaches over to settle her onto his lap. No doubt fawning over her, Mark rolls his eyes.

He yanks his shoes off his feet (as angrily as he can while also being smart, no use hurting himself trying to be dramatic) and tosses them like whatever. He hurries to his room, he’s so upset but he's also slipping and he doesnt want to do it here. He doesn’t want to talk to Jaehyun and whoever the girl is, doesn't really want to face them. Once there, he yanks on some overalls and a yellow tee with a lion on it, he pulls his phone out and decides to call Sicheng. Sicheng has two babies, Jungwoo and Yukhei, though he occasionally takes care of Mark if Jaehyun is busy, back to the task at hand he fumbles with the phone before he makes up his mind and clicks the little phone icon under Sicheng's contact name. While he waits for the call to go through, he can help but think, maybe if he asks nicely Sicheng will let him play with Jungwoo and Yukhei.

He brightens up immensely on the breathy “Hey Mark,” he receives, sounds like he’s been running.

“Hi Cheng!! Uh, do you think maybe Markie can visit you and Woo and Heihei?” Sicheng smiles on the other side of the line, Little Mark is one of Sichengs favorite versions of Mark. He’s cute and he’s so happy and relaxed.

“If your daddy says yes, then I’ll pick you up.” Mark frowns at the mention of his daddy.

“Uhhhhh.... He said yes! Can pick Markie up at park?” Mark giggles, Jaehyun momentarily forgotten, he gets to see Heihei and Woo!! “I’ll be there in 10 minutes, sit tight yeah?” Mark hums and hurries to gather his bag, he grabs his favorite teddy and his blanket. Then he makes his way to the kitchen(stealthily, he can’t risk being seen by Jaehyun and his… friend), from his position on the kitchen counter he can sort of see Jaehyun and his…friend in the living room. Scrunching his nose in disgust he grabs his favorite sippy cup(a blue one with dinosaurs and a yellow lid), and his nini. When he’s got everything he needs, he tucks his phone and the charger into the small side pocket then he’s out the door and on his way to the park.

He sits on a bench at the park swinging his legs and watching some kids play. He resists the urge to go play, he said he’d sit tight so he plans on doing that. When Sicheng arrives, he looks at Mark curiously, Jaehyun rarely ever lets little Mark leave the house without him. He quirks a brow at Mark but all Mark does is shake his head.

“At home then,” Mark nods then, and holds his hand out for one of them to grab it. Sicheng grabs it, as Jungwoo and Yukhei are holding each other.

When they arrive at Sicheng and Jungwoo’s apartment, Sicheng tells Jungwoo and Yukhei to play in the living room while he and Mark talk. Yukhei frowns as Mark is pulled away but Marks waves and grins at Yukhei with a promise of playing soon.

“Now baby, tell Cheng what’s wrong.” Mark frowns but scoots towards Sicheng with his arms open, a sign he wants to be held.

“Daddy-Jaehyun-has ‘nother baby. Didn’t tell Markie ‘bout it,” he sniffles and Sicheng sighs softly. Jaehyun didn’t say anything about wanting another baby but even if he did, it’s something he should’ve consulted with Mark first.

“Why do you say that, Mark?” He’s gentle, Mark is a sensitive baby and he needs to be handled with care.

“When Markie came home from big boy ‘tivities Jaehyun had a girl with him and and she called him what Markie calls him,” He pulls Mark closer to him and rubs his back soothingly, “And What does Markie call Jaehyun?” Mark frowns and leans forward to whisper in his ears, “Markie called Jaehyun daddy.”

“Why does Markie say ‘called’ and not call?” Mark huffs as if he’s just asked the stupidest question, he rolls his eyes and cross his arms, “Because Markie no share daddy. Daddy mine and Jaehyun is her daddy now,” Sicheng laughs and Mark huffs in annoyance and leans away from him.

“Baby, you can’t just decide he’s not your daddy. You need to talk about it with him first.”

“But-but he did it first!” He whines, Sicheng resists the laugh bubbling up his throat and stands up with Mark clinging onto him, “I suppose you have a point, why don’t you go play while I make snacks?” Mark nods and kicks his legs, “Let Markie down please?” Sicheng lets him down and watches as he runs off to the living room to join his two babies.

Mark plays with Yukhei and Jungwoo, giggling when Yukhei claims he’s it and has Mark chase after them. He plays cops and robbers, pretending to shoot at Jungwoo (he’s the robber) and falling on his butt in a fit of giggles when Jungwoo dramatically falls and gasps his last breaths. Mark’s in too good of a mood but even after he’s slipped into little space and eased his mind of all his worries, his body is still too tired and so is his mind, so he falls onto the couch with his teddy and closes his eyes.

“Hey Markie, Why don’t you get up to eat some dinner.” Mark sits up bleary eyed and more tired than usual, “M’not Markie, m’big hyung,” Sicheng nods and helps him up, “Okay big Mark, Why don’t you go eat some dinner and then you can come cuddle with Jungwoo and I.” Mark nods and shuffles to the restroom to wash his face and hands and then head to the kitchen to eat.

“Where’s Yukhei?” He questions, sleepily looking around, Sicheng sets his bowl down in front of his then sits across from him, “He came out of little space a while after you fell asleep, then he took a short nap and rushed home to complete some assignment.” Mark barely registers what he’s said but he nods his head anyway, Sicheng then says something about pajamas and leaves Mark to his own devices with a gentle kiss to his temple.

He doesn’t eat alone, Jungwoo sits with him and they talk about Marks daily schedule and how he’s been dealing with the stress. When he mentions Jaehyun, Jungwoo tells him he needs to talk to him about it before he makes any brash decisions.

After dinner he crawls into Jungwoo’s arms, where he lets himself be undressed then wrapped up in some soft pajamas then he climbs in bed with his two best friends, eager for some type of physical affection. He sighs in contentment when both males wrap their arms around his waist.

“I’ll talk to Jaehyun tomorrow, and I’m not hiding out. I really needed to regress and I didn’t feel comfortable doing it there.” Snoopy chuckles and nuzzles his face into Marks neck, “We believe you baby, but still, you know you’re always welcome in our home, arms and our bed.” Sicheng winks at him and kisses both their foreheads, “We love you Mark baby, now both of you shut up and go to sleep.”

Shutting his eyes, he basks in the warmth that is Sicheng and Jungwoo.

When he wakes the next morning, he’s still tucked into Jungwoo’s side. Sicheng isn’t there anymore but his side of the bed is relatively warm so Mark knows he left only recently.

“Morning babe,” Jungwoo murmurs, voice rough. Mark snuggles back into his arms, “I don’t wanna be awake.”

Jungwoo hums and clings himself to Mark, “Look at it this way, Cheng and I don’t have class today and I’m sure you’re all caught up in yours so ditching one day won’t hurt. Stay here till the end of your class day and snuggle and watch movies with us and then we’ll walk you back to your place?” Mark doesn’t hesitate to nod his head. Just as they’re falling back into the black hole that is sleep, Sicheng pops back into the room with breakfast in his arms.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to eat so I brought both your favorites breakfasts, then we gotta go buy some groceries and then we can come back home to snuggle and watch movies.” Both groan at the mention of leaving the comfort of the bed, “Nope, you’re not getting out of this. Hurry up and eat then get ready. Mark, you’ve got clothes in both of our closets. No excuses.”

They hurry and eat, not wanting to piss the eldest off, then they shower. Separately of course, Mark still has a boyfriend and while he’s pissed, he’s not a cheater.

**_☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆_ **

When they get back to the apartment, they don’t expect Jaehyun to be waiting at their door but he is and he does not look happy.

“Mark you can leave the groceries in the kitchen and if you need it, you can take this to the bedroom.” Mark nods and motions for Jaehyun to follow him. He, with the help of Jaehyun, sets the items down onto the counter and Mark leads the way to the bedroom.

They enter and Mark closes the door before making his way to the bed, where his sits with a quirked brow and his arms crossed.

“What can I do for you, hyung?” Jaehyun ignores his commentary to walk around the room, just to collect his thoughts.

“Mark, Why didn’t you let me know you’d slipped into little space and why didn’t you let me know you weren’t coming home? I was worried sick.” Mark huffs and rolls his eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted another little? Why did I have to come home to see some girl calling you daddy.”

Jaehyun pinches the bridge of his nose and releases a deep sigh, “Minhyung, I don’t need the attitude.”

“Yoonoh, there was no attitude. It was an honest question.”

Jaehyun sighs again and turns to Mark, “I don’t want another little, Mark, if I did, trust me when I say you’d be the first to know. That girl is a little but she’s not my little,” Frowning Mark looks at him with annoyance, “That doesn’t explain why she was calling you daddy and why you cooed at her and sat her in your lap!”

“Little one, are you jealous?” He’s got this stupid little smirk on his face and it further annoys Mark.

“M’not jealous Jaehyun, I just don’t share and you seemed very happy with whoever she is.” Jaehyun groans and falls to his knees at Marks legs, “Baby, she’s not my little. She wasn’t calling me daddy, she was asking for her daddy!”

“Hmm, why was she at our house?” Mark places a hand on Jaehyuns head and he runs his fingers through his hair, “She’s a friends little, he had a last minute group project and needed someone to watch her for a few hours.”

“So, you don’t want another little?” His voice is small and he’s tugging on Jaehyun’s hair a little harsher, Jaehyun reaches up and grabs Mark’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “No Markie, I don’t want another little. You’re enough for me.” Mark nods and tugs Jaehyun up, “I’m sorry for overreacting and I love you.”

Jaehyun chortles and leans towards him, “You’re still going to be punished. You know you’re not allowed to leave without me when you’re little and you know you’re supposed to tell me when you won’t be coming home and you did neither of those. Enjoy your time here today, when you come back home you’ll be receiving your punishment.” Mark sighs and nods his head, “Okay daddy.”

“Alright baby, I love you. I’ll see you tonight.”

**_☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆_ **

Mark frowns but grabs his pencils, daddy had taken his colors and markers away as part of his punishment. He also had to do lines. On one sheet, back and front, he had to write “I will tell daddy when I slip into little space” and on the second sheet he had to write, “I will let daddy know when I won’t be coming home for the night.”

He’d given daddy kisses after dinner because he felt bad for leaving while angry, for putting himself in harms way (daddy had said he endangered himself when he left the apartment without supervision), for not saying I love you even though he was angry.

After completing his second sheet of lines he jumps up excitedly and runs to the bedroom, where Jaehyun is watching tv. “Daddy. Daddy! Daddy!!” Jae turns to Mark, “Yes baby?”

“Look!” He exclaims, shoving the paper in Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun takes it from Mark’s hand and looks it over, “Alright baby, thank you for taking your punishment like a good boy. Now come here I want kisses,” Mark giggles excitedly and nods, ready to climb into Jaehyun’s arms. He stops and shakes his head, “Gotta clean my mess daddy.” He turns and runs off, slowing down to a skip when Jaehyun tells him no running.

Jaehyun follows behind him, smiling when Mark throws all his papers and color pencils into his lion king backpack, Mark runs to his room (slowing down his pace because “No running in the house Mark.”). It’s a stupid rule but daddy thinks it’s a good one, so he guesses he’ll follow it.

“Okay daddy, m’ready for snuggles and kisses!” Mark yells, dragging his blanket and his teddy into their bedroom. Jaehyun grins and takes the spot next to Mark on the bed, “I love you baby, I’m sorry for making you doubt yourself.” Mark frowns and rolls onto Jaehyun, laying his palms on Jaehyun’s chest he looks up at him, “Daddy, you don’t need to ‘pologize, I’m sorry for not trusting you. Markie should’ve asked you about her. Markie should’ve been a big boy. Markie is sorry. I love you.” Mark crawls up and sits so his bum is on Jaehyun’s tummy, he grabs his face with both hands and kisses all over his face. Whispering ‘I love you’s whenever he pulls away.

**Author's Note:**

> I will posting these installments based on how i finish them and currently, im having trouble w Jae and Mark's origin story and how Taeyong was introduced (Installment3 & installment5) but im slowly getting into it so please look forward to it/them.  
> ☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆  
> i hope u enjoy also pls tell me if theres something u didnt like. also, if there's a tag u feel should be here pls leave it in the comments.
> 
> Talk to me on cc!
> 
> curiouscat.me/oofsubbyswitch


End file.
